The American Beauty and the Vietnamese Beast
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: Emily is a girl who dreams of adventure. But to save her father, she'll take his place as the cursed prince Hy's prisoner. Nyo and Heta. Nyotalia America and Nyotalia Vietnam. Other shippings come later. Based off of Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

The American Beauty and the Vietnamese Beast

**Hi there! I noticed that there are NO nyotalia fics with nyo Vietnam and Fem! America, just my friend Anake14 wrote me a nyo fic, but that was for my Belate birthday and for another site. But, remember this is a Beauty and The Beast AU, so lines from the movie WILL come up. Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

Once upon a time, yea I know, real original, well, Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince from a far away land. Though he had everything he could ever want, the prince was spoiled. One night an old beggar woman knocked on the palace door, looking for a place to escape the bitter cold, in return she offered a single Lotas flower. Disgusted by her appearance, the prince shunned her away, but she warned him, that beauty was far from skin deep. Again, the prince denied her, suddenly she melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but was too late, for she had seen that there was no warmth with in his heart. As punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast. And the Lotas was truly an enchanted Lotas and would bloom until his twenty first birthday, he could learn to love before the flower wilted, the spell would be broken. The prince fell into despair, for, who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

A young girl, in a village, not too far off, was a rather lonesome girl. She had no on to really talk to, she often sought the comfort of a book, one of adventure, romance, dreaming that her life could be like those's stories. The people of the town were nice, but her favorite was the book shop man. Kiku, he was a kind man, he encouraged Emily to seek out those adventures. Though she sent most of her time alone she was admired by all who looked upon her. She was a beauty, though it was a shame she didn't fit in. Too many dreams too big for anyone. But that didn't stop a certain man from trying to woo dear Emily. A large Russian man had taken a fancy to her, he vowed that Emily would become his wife. Ivan was a strong man, but stubborn and cruel. If he did not get his way than some one was going to pay.

Emily, headed off to the market, where she would find the quaint little book shop. "Good Morning Kiku!" Emily chirped "Ah, Emily-chan! Back again so soon?" Kiku looked up at her "Have already finished the book I gave you?" Emily grinned "Oh, I couldn't put it down, got anything new?" He laughed "Not since yesterday!"

"Oh, that's okay, I'll borrow..." she shuffled her fingers over the spines, when she found what she was searching for "This one!" she handed it to Kiku "Dis one? But you've read it twice!" he chuckled "Ooh, but it's my favorite! Enchanted castles, daring sword fights, a prince in disguise!" Kiku chuckled "Well, I you like all that much, it's yours." Emily gasped "But Kiku-!" He smiled "Keep it, it'll see more use with you than it will here." She beamed "Thank you! Thank you very much!" as she walked she thought her name was mentioned behind her. Nothing, just everyone tending to they're daily lives. Heading home she was stopped by Ivan and his lackey, Ravis. "Privet Emily." she stopped "Hello Ivan." he slung an arm over her shoulders "You will join me and Ravis over to the tavern, da?" she unwrapped herself "Sorry, maybe some other time..." her father didn't like Ivan, and she didn't care for him either. But she spent so much time with Kiku, she knew it would be rude to straight out say "No."

Ivan frowned, and snatched her book, "How do you read this? I do not read this language." Emily thought "And yet, you speak it. It's English! English!" she didn't dare say it aloud though, Ivan, no matter how childish, was a scary man. Ivan tossed it carelessly over his shoulder, "Women shouldn't read, then she starts thinking that she is an equal..." Emily wasn't thinking, she just lashed out at Ivan, her hand met his face in a second. Realizing what she did, she blamed it on a bug. "I-I have to get back to my father. G-good bye." It took a lot of will not to call him a Bastard. Almost more will than she owned, but she did it. She heard Ivan roar with laughter, calling him crazy, a lunatic, her father was genius and someday he'd get that THING to work. Emily wasn't even a hundred percent sure what it was suppose to do anymore. But it was something great.

* * *

"I'm home." Alfred wheeled himself out from under his machine. "I'm about ready to destroy this stupid thing." He declared, Emily sighed "You always say that daddy." Her father frowned "I'm not kidding this time. I don't think it'll ever work!" Emily laughed "Yes, you will daddy, and~ your sure to win the first prize at the fair." that always kept him from giving in, "You mean it?" she giggled "When don't I?" Alfred grinned "Well then, back to work!" he declared as he went under again. "How was your time in town?" her smile shrank "Gotta knew book. Daddy, am I, odd?" Alfred pushed himself out to look at her "My daughter? Odd? Why would you think that?" of course, wearing magnify glasses over one's glasses made her father look rather odd. "Oh, I don't know. I just don't have anybody to talk to." Alfred felt around "What about that Ravis? He seems okay." she let out a frustrated sigh "Oh, he's nice, but he's always with that rude, selfish bastard Ivan. Oh daddy, I can't talk to him." Alfred suddenly wheeled himself out from under the machine "Let's see what happens, shall we?" Her father pulled the lever. A large variety of this happened, but to simplify it, it chopped wood at an alarming rate, and then neatly stacked it. "It works! What are going to call it daddy?" Alfred thought hard "The Chainsaw."

* * *

Yep~! Alfie Invented the chainsaw! This is the first chapter for this, but Review! I want to know how I did!

Ameriko, out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey there! Glad you decided to stick around for this chappy! Updating may be hard to do from now on, school is up so there'll be a delay in Fanfiction chapters being posted. But, keep reading, oh, and maybe review? Please?

* * *

"Good bye Daddy!" Emily yelled her farther waved to her. Alfred left with the family horse, so there was no way for Emily to follow him and see how he does at the fair. The chainsaw was relatively easy to start, turning it off has slightly harder. Her father was bonked on the head by more than a few logs. It was pretty funny really. Emily hoped that her father's dream of being an inventor came true. She knew her dream of leaving here was just that, a dream.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones was lost. He didn't want to admit it though. He was a guy, and guys hate stopping for directions. He wasn't any different, "Now where am I?" he said looking at the map. The print was so TINY! Why make print that small? Alfred thought. Coming across a road sign, Alfred tried to read it, but the letters were so faded that it was like trying to take an Italian from their pasta. It just couldn't be done, Alfred gave up and convinced the horse to choose them a way. Alfred kinda wanted the one that didn't look like they were headed to they're doom, too bad the horse wanted it. He had to get a better horse. "Y-you sure this is the way old girl?" Alfred asked timidly, the horse whinnied and snorted. "Great, I have gone crazy, I'm talking to the horse." he rolled his eyes as the the horse set into a trot. At least, until the snarling came. Then she broke out into a gallop, Alfred was stuck there, holding on for dear life, praying she didn't try to buck him off. The horse did, dang it, why did that HAVE to happen? What was this, a story written by a high-school girl?

* * *

Alfred took it to mind to run. He ran as fast he could, the snarls of the wild dogs were getting closer with every minute though, soon they'd be upon him. There, a large gate, if he could slip through the bars then he's home free. Pushing the gates open Alfred rushed in slamming them shut, watching with satisfaction as the wolves pounded themselves against the bars. One almost grabbed his boot, until he kicked as hard as he could to shove it off. Now to get away from the rain...

Looking behind him saw a castle the size of friggin God. Was it a trick of the rain, or just product placement? Who cared? Knocking on the door, he was surprised to see it was unlocked, quickly deciding it was better be unwelcome and dry than welcome and wet, he slipped inside. He heard whispers near by "Not a word, you stupid frog faced candle!" He blinked. "Oh, but mon ami, look at 'im, 'e iz so cold from ze rain." Alfred looked around but didn't see anyone "Hello? Is anyone here? Listen, I've lost my way and I need a place to stay for the night." a light flickered as the French voice whispered "Oh, 'ave a 'eart Azur."

"No, no, no! You know what the master will say!" Alfred picked up the candle and started straining his eyes to see the speakers; they sounded close, but where were they? "Over 'ere." Alfred whipped around, nothing. Were they toying with him? Suddenly he felt a tap on his head, looking in the direction of the candle he saw two blue eyes sparkling in glee "Bonjour." Alfred promptly dropped the candle. "Not a very nice way to greet us, Monsieur. Ah, I am Francis Bonnefoy, and zis-" the clock hoped down from the table "Now you've done it! What will the master say when he see him!?"

"Is Azur Kirkland, and welcome to our 'ome!" he said Arthur Kirkland with a monotone voice as if he didn't like him. "Amazing, how do you guys work? I mean I've been using steam to power my Chainsaw, but you might run on Tinted Lighting or something." [Note: Tinted Lightning is electricity.] Alfred picked up Arthur and started to fiddle with the mechanisms. "Do you mind? Hmpf." Arthur got defensive when Alfred open up his front, so defensive that he slammed his front shut on Alfred's fingers. "Ouch! Sorry, I've just never se-see-sACHOO!" Alfred sneezed spraying the clock and candle. "Oh my, you are weary from your trip, non? Come rest your feet by ze fire." The clock panicked "NO! You know what the master will do!" he gripped on to Alfred's pants. He was dragging a clock across the floor over the tempting fire. "Stop. Right. There! Oof." Arthur was throw to the floor down a few steps. Didn't this clock give up? Household items came and greeted him "What service!" He said, a small teacup which the mother, or what assumed was the mother, called Peter. The fire was warm and very cozy. Like the ones he started at home in the fireplace with his... his daughter. He wondered about how Em was right now. Knowing her, she'd be okay. There was a load crash as the door behind his slammed open, Alfred almost dropped Peter the teacup. "Uh-oh." Peter whispered. Alfred looked to where Peter was looking and met a pair of glowing Golden-grey eyes. "Why are you here?" It demanded "I-I was l-lost in the woods and m-m-my horse ran away." Alfred's eyes dilated, if he though Ivan had an ugly mug, than this guy was terrifying. "What are you staring at!" it barked "N-nothing! I'm not looking at a-any-" he was cut off. "So you've come to stare at the monster, huh? Well take a good look!"

"I just needed a place to go and-"

"Oh, I'll give you a place to go!" it said flashing his teeth. So this was death, huh? Hope Emmy would forgive him for not coming home.

* * *

Now let's meet Ivan, shall we? Ivan was a big man, biggest man in town. But, he was a hunter, a very skilled one at that. Enough of him, let continue. "When Emily and I come out, you..." Ravis shivered "I know! I strike up the band!" he turned to the band and waved his conductor's wand for emphasis. "Not now comrade." he put his hand on Ravis's head and pushed down. "I wish to thank you for coming to my wedding, but first I need to propose, da?" everyone laughed except Natalia who glared at the house with hate in her eyes. Now, Ivan obviously wasn't proposing to Natalia, or she wouldn't hate that house as much, now would she? Who was he proposing to? Give you one guess. You got it, Emily Jones.

* * *

Yay~! I want to thank everyone who's reading and enjoying yourself! But, my first review for this story is Wang Lei, I have to thank her/him the most! Thank you! I was thinking of your review while writing this. After this story, I want to make ANOTHER Nyotalia fic! But that's later.

Don't worry, Alfred's not dead. Just in the dungeon! Sillys!

Oh and review!

Ameriko, out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Again, I love Beauty and the Beast, so I wanted to write this. Hope you likey! Japan: I rikey. Japan likes it! So you MUST like it! X3

* * *

Emily was enjoying herself, reading her book from Kiku for the umpteenth time, when there was a know at the door. Looking into to the small eye glass, she groaned. Ivan, not him, anyone but him. But she unlocked the door, and Ivan let himself in "Privet my sweet Emily. How are you?" he said smiling creepily "Today, many dreams will be fulfilled, da?" Emily quickly headed to her book, but Ivan beat her there. "What would you know about my dreams?" Emily asked, a little worried on how he was holding the book by the cover page, cringing as she heard a slight rip. "Plenty, picture it. A house in Russia, my kill roast over the fire, and the little boys playing with the dogs while my wife messages my feet." he leaned in close to her "We will have 6 or 7, da?" Emily put on a nervous look and tried to back up. "D-dogs?" she asked hopefully "Nyet, young boys, like me, da?" She shivered, who'd want their kid to look like him? She certainly didn't "And do you know who that little wife is?" Emily put her book unto the self hurriedly after removing it from his hand. "Uh, let me think..." but she knew what he was going to say "You, Emily." Her heart jumped, oh no. No no nononononooooooooo. "U-uh, Ivan. I'm flattered, I don't know what to say." Ew, gross, nasty? She thought. "Say you will become my wife, da?" he cornered her against the door. "I'm honored it's just..." she felt around the door, where was it? Ivan face was getting to close for her liking. Got it! "…I think your a Commie Bastard!" she said swinging the door open, Ivan tumbled out falling onto the cobblestone with a "Oof!" Ravis struck up the band and when he realized that Ivan was flat on the ground he asked "It didn't go very well, did it?" Ivan looked up and replied "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol." Ravis squeaked "Uh-oh!" Ivan gripped onto the front of Ravis' shirt and said "Emily WILL become my wife!" before pulling himself up and stalking away.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Emily poked her head out "Is he gone? He asked me the marry him! The wife of that damn, stupid Commie! I don't want that kind of life! I want to live an adventure like the stories!" she sighed and whispered as she played with dandelion seeds "I want so much more than they've got planned." she released the seeds into the air, watching as they flew away. She spotted a large horse, it looked rather familiar. Was that the family horse? She squinted, It was! But, where was daddy? Why was she alone? No, wait. Not alone, there was a woman, her hair glistened in the light, it was almost blinding. She'd never seen white hair before, she drew closer to her, or skin so pale. She could swear she saw the veins in her face. His eyes were blood red, her hair and skin a deathly white and she was focused on Chun-yun.

What the...? "Ja, Ja. Very quick, good, good. A little on the lean side, but that's okay. Good work horse. I could make a lot of money off you!" Emily was flabbergasted, she wanted to sell Chun-yun! That was her family's horse! "HEY!" the woman jolted, and turned her head slowly "J-ja?" Emily arched an eyebrow "What are you doing with my horse?" the woman chittered nervously and her face grew so pale, she swore she saw her skull. "Oh, I-I didn't know that..." Emily studied her hard. "Your a horse thief aren't you?" she choked "Wh-wh-what m-m-makes you th-think that?" Emily knew she was one by her reaction. "Listen, help me find my father and I'll BUY you a horse." she stared "R-really? Sure! I-I mean the Awesome Me will be glad to help! Kiesesesese~!" Emily grabbed her elbow and dragged him onto the horse "Oh, shut up and let's go already!" She hauled up the German woman up on to the horse. "Yeesh. Relax, would ya? The Awesome Me is coming."

"MOVE!" She clambered up onto Chun-yun. Emily took the ropes "Yee-ah!" she called and Chun-yun set into herself into a gallop.

* * *

"Spooky dude..." Chun-yun came to a halt outside of the gates of a large palace. And it was just that, spooky. Swallowing her fear she opened the front gate and waltzed in. "Let's go! My father will die of old age first if you don't hurry." Gerlinde, as she introduced himself as, grumbled as he got off the horse.

* * *

"Why did I even agree to this?" she asked herself. Gerlinde ALWAYS got into this kind of trouble. It was pathetic. Well, at least she's helping someone. That made things better. So much better. She followed her lead and went into the palace.

* * *

Francis was in trouble. Now he was lighting up the way to the dungeon, nothing happened in the dungeon. Ever! Francis, being a Frenchie, decided to skip this punishment, just this once. And there she was, a girl, a pretty girl at that! She could be it! She could be the one to break the spell! "Arzur! Azur! Zere is a mademoiselle in ze castle!" Arthur face palmed the best he could. "Your just as bad as Peter! Making up stories about a girl in the castle! Shouldn't you be in the dungeons anyway?" Francis felt insulted. Why, he'd never lie about this! He though Arthur of all people would know that! Then, an idea came to him. Francis hurried off and made sure she saw his light go up the stairs. "Daddy? Daddy, is that you? Wait! C'mon Gerlinde!" Francis wasn't discouraged about "Gerlinde" in fact he felt that a love triangle would work too. "Emily?" the girl, Emily, gasped "Daddy!"

"Emily!" Emily ran up to the prisoner and took his hand "Your hands are like ice. Who did this?" The prisoner shook his head "You have to get out of here, now." the torch flew near Gerlinde's head and landed in a wet spot on the flooring. "Run Emily!" the master was unhappy~. Oh dear. What if he didn't find her good enough? She could be killed! And she was rather pretty...

* * *

Hy was displeased. Three trespassers in one day!? This didn't normally happen to people. But not many normal things happened anymore, what with everyone being objects. "Why have you come here?" he snarled "I came to get my father, you jerk!" Hy snarled again, she must have been an ugly beast by herself, what with that loud obnoxious voice of hers. "What she means to say is, she wants her Vater, so can she please have him returned?" the other one asked. "There's nothing you can do, he's my prisoner." The first girl spoke up "B-but, can't you see he's sick? He'll die!"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed!" He snapped, stupid girl! "B-but, there must be some- WAIT!" she called, Hy glanced back, what did she want now? "Take me in his place..." she said, just above a whisper. "You-" he stopped, realizing what she said "Y-you would do that for him?" she would give herself to a hideous monster for this man she calls a father? "Yes, please, let him go..." Hy though about it. He could try to make her fall for him. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity... "Fine, but you promise to stay here forever." he said. She hesitated, then she spoke "Step into the light." Hy did as he was told, his heart sank when she gasped in horror. Her father protesting "Don't Emily, I've got nothing to really look forward to in life. Just go." The girl took a deep breath, and sat into the light. She took his breath away, she was gorgeous, her hair was a light brown, like the father's but it suited her so well, her skin looked soft and white, and her eyes where the color of the sky when the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She was simply beautiful.

* * *

Gerlinde was stunned. She just gave herself to that THING! She had balls. More than most men, that's for sure.

* * *

Emily swallowed as her father was jerked away her before she could say goodbye. Emily felt tears sting behind her eyes as her daddy was thrown into the back of a carriage and sent into the village. She flung herself into the straw, and started sobbing, she felt a hand rubbing her back, Emily looked to see Gerlinde crouching next to her awkwardly, rubbing her back in soothing circles. She sniffed, "Th-thank you."

Gerlinde gave a weak smile, "Well, I-I think the Awesome Me will stay with you to make sure you don't get killed." the beast returned "I'll show you to your room. As for you..." he turned to Gerlinde "You may leave..." Gerlinde narrowed her eyes "Nie, she just went through Hell, I'm not leaving." Gerlinde crossed her arms and stood her ground. The beast bared his teeth, but Linde stood firm. "Fine I'll show you to your rooms. This way." Gerlinde grinned though both wondered why it was so nice all of the sudden...

* * *

Yep~! Fem! Prussia is Gerlinde. I saw the name Gerlinde and said "It looks kinda like Gilbert, starts with a G, and it's German, it's perfect!" well, that's the end of that chapter. WARNING: fems! Will be seen with Hetas next chapter! Just saying.

Review!

Ameriko, out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Read, review, favorite, follow. Do SOMETHING! Again, I do not own Hetalia or Beauty and the Beast. I'm just writing this for the fun of it.

* * *

Gerlinde was pondered why this beast was giving her a big fancy room. For having a backbone? She doubted that, she really did. "Feliciano! Du dumme Kerl!" 'You dumb guy'? Who says that? Honestly. Just then paint is smeared all over the walls and floor, and a paint brush in heard crying "Ve~ I'm sorry~!" then a mop, without a wielder, is slowly, but surly making it's way over the paint, washing it away. "Diese dumme Italienisch. Er wird nie erfahren..." What the...? "...!" the mop suddenly acknowledged her existence, "Wer bist du? Sind Sie die Frau der Meister hält?" Excuse her? "Keep"? Gerlinde didn't think so! "Nie. Ich bin ihr Freund und dein Herr ist ein Tier!" The mop looked guilty as if she, yes she, it spoke with a woman's voice, didn't realize Gerlinde spoke German. This house was getting weirder by the second...

* * *

Emily was led into the most beautiful room she'd ever seen! The walls were a soft lilac, and the bed was covered in light sea foam colors. "I hope you enjoy your stay." the Beast said simply. Why was he suddenly so nice? Her father was living in a cell, while she gets a fancy room? She heard a whispered voice, she couldn't see who said it, nor could she hear what was said. "And you shall join me for dinner. That's not a request!" it added quickly before slamming the door tightly. She heard him scamper away "Jerk!" she screamed and plopped on the bed and let the tears flow freely. There was a knock at the door "Who is it?" she hoped it wasn't that monster. "Mrs. Kirkland." she sniffed, Mrs. Kirkland sounded nice, like someone to fall back on "Come in." she opened the door, and looked down. There was a teapot and kitchenware used for making tea or coffee. To her surprise the teapot hopped in as well as the kitchenware. "Hello, dear. Would you like something to drink?" the teapot smiled, she stared before saying blankly "Coffee." the teapot looked a little irked, but hopped off. The closet somehow moved closer and whispered "What would you like to wear for supper?" she jumped, first talking teapots, now talking closets? What was going on?! "Oh! I know!" the closet opened up and moths flew out "Eek! How embarrassing!" the Closet had a lovely design that looked remotely like pigtails. Much like the teapot. "Ooh! Here it is!" the closet pulled out a dress that was a light blue that matched her eyes. "Sorry, but I'm not going to dinner." the objects in the room gasped, the closet stuttered out "B-but, y-you h-have t-to!" Emily sniffed defiantly. "I don't care!" the teapot came back "Alice, can you talk some sense into her?" the closet asked, it seemed that Alice Kirkland the teapot didn't hear her. "Here we are. Coffee." the last bit was said like it was a swear. "Now, have you decided what your wearing for dinner?" Alice asked sweetly "Nothing." Alice spilt the coffee. "Your going _naked_?" she looked mortified, "No, I'm not going naked, I'm not going at all." Emily said firmly. "But you must!" This conversation sounded familiar. "The master won't be pleased. Please change your mind..." that was all she said as she hoped away. Then a clock entered "Ahem, dinner... Awaits. Hehehe."

* * *

Hy was pacing "Where _IS_ she?" he growled. "Give her some time. She lost her father and her freedom in one day." At that point Francis was dosed in coffee when he heated her would-be butt. "Ahem, monsieur. Did it occur zat one of ze two girls could break ze spell?"

"Of course I did! I'm not a fool…" Hy snapped, "Good! Now you fall in love wiz one of zem, one of zem falls in love wiz you. And poof! Ze spell is broken!" Alice shook her head, "I'm afraid it's not that simple, frog. This takes time." Francis frowned "But ze Lotas is already starting to wilt!" Hy paced on his paws, he looked like a dog, a very big, very scary black dog with horns. "Who am I kidding? She's so beautiful and I'm so… well look at me!" Alice crooned "You have to make them see past that…" Hy looked away "I don't know how." She scowled "Well, first of all, you can start by acting like a gentleman, straighten up!" Francis suggested "And when she gets 'ere show 'er your debonair smile. Come, come, show moi ze smile!" Hy flashed a horrible smile flashing all of his teeth. "But don't frighten the child." he looked at Alice. "Shower 'er in compliments." He looked at Francis. "But be honest." The two spoke and he tried to look at them, moving his head so fast he was getting dizzy. Then the door knob turned "'Ere she comes!" the door opened to reveal Arthur, the 'debonair' smile slide off his face faster than a pigeon after being shot. "Well, where is she?" He growled. "Who? Oh, heheheh. Well, she's in the process of... Well she's... she's not coming."

"WHAT!?" Hy tore down the hall, up the stairs, and over to her room. **BANG! BANG! BANG**! "_I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN FOR DINNER!"_ he screamed. She took the volume he used and doubled it "_I'M NOT HUNGRY_!" he snarled "_YOU'RE AMERICAN, YOUR ALWAYS HUNGRY_!" she hesitated "_I DON'T CARE!"_ she yelled finally. "I might be wrong, but I don't zink zis will 'elp you win 'er affection…" Hy bristled "But she is being so _DIFFICULT_!" Francis coughed "Suave." he swallowed his pride "I would like it if you joined me for dinner."

"No thank you!" He looked at the servants and pointed to the door. "Try to be a gentleman, sir." Arthur begged "I would be honored if you accompanied me to dinner…" Arthur muttered "Say please…" Hy felt his eye twitch "…Please."

"No." Hy had it! "_FINE! THEN GO AHEAD AND_ _STARVE_!" he turned to the group next to him "If she won't eat with me, she won't eat at all." he snarled. Hy rushed to his room in the west wing. "I tried to be polite! Wh-what does she want me to do? _Beg_?!" he snatched the mirror. The enchantress left him a mirror so he could look upon the outside world. "Show me the American." there she was, even when he was angry at her, she looked gorgeous to him. "The Master's not so bad once you get to know him, just give him a chance…"

"_NO_! I don't want to get to know him! I don't anything to _DO_ with him!" His heart felt like a brick, so heavy in his chest. He cringed away from the mirror and put it down gently, "What's the point? It's hopeless…"

* * *

Yep, Gerlinde doesn't really have a reason for being here except my friend Anake14 and I decided that Emmy needs someone to talk to when she isn't causing problems. And again, I want to thank Wang Lei, your so nice! Anake, your still my best friend, ever. My other best friend was demoted. You are officially one of the best friends I have. That also includes everyone who I've ever PMed.

Review!

Ameriko, out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Still don't own e~0 why? Why I no owny!?

* * *

Gerlinde was pretty unnerved about this place. Talking paint brushes that were Italian, German mops. What next? Hungarian swords? There was a chanting in the distance, it sounded like "Janet, Michel, Ringo, etc." what was really weird was "Dumbledora the explora." as Gerlinde drew closer she saw a small little figure in a really small black cloak. She spotted a sword and reached for it. She might need it, he could be trying something, she wasn't sure what, but just in case, ya know? She dropped it when in a Hungarian voice called out "Hey! Put me down! I am not a play thing!" Gerlinde stared at the Hungarian sword and face palmed. Great. A Hungarian sword. Freaking perfect. "What's up with you?" her eye twitched. He really wanted to know? If he wanted honesty "This friggin house! That's what!" she cried, the figure stopped his chanting and it turned out to be a clock. "Ah, I see you've met Daniel. Hope you get along. Now, shoo, off with you lot." was she being shooed by a clock? She walked away, still gripping Daniel the sword. This place was _INSANE_.

* * *

Alice was busy in the kitchen, Arthur was trying to use magic to change back to humans, the frog and the Frog princess were doing…something. But she was busy. The Russian shovel girl was in the kitchen talking to Wang Yao the stove again. She idly pondered about their relationship, but she was busy. She had a small boy who did _NOT_ want to get into that cupboard, "It's past you bedtime Peter." she said softly to him "But I'm not even sleepy..." he was lying since he yawned loudly "Yes you are." she said as she placed him into the cupboard "No, I'm not..." he protested before drifting into sleep. Kids, she chuckled. "I worked so hard and she doesn't even show up, aru!" Yao whined "Oh stop your whining, we've all had a long day." Alice scolded, just then a head popped in. It was Ms. Emily! "Splendid to see up and about madam!" Arthur said nervously to alert the others. "I am Arthur, and-" he was cut off by Francis hopping in, wax( no sweat, remember?) running down his face. "Bonjour, mon cheri." Arthur pushed Francis "And this is Francis." he said the word the same way Alice had said "Coffee", like a swear.

"What would you like dearie?" Alice asked Emily in a cheerful voice. "Well, I'm kinda hungry…" she said. "Did you hear that Yao? She's hungry! Stroke the fire and wake up the plates." Arthur murmured "Ahem, fine. Glass of water, crust of bread." Francis shook the English clock lightly "Azur! She's not our prisoner, she's our guest." Arthur shifted "Alright, but remember what the master said." Emily was led into a room and soon everyone started singing and dancing! There was even a beer keg that reminded her of Gerlinde, with the whole "Awesome Me" thing, but it was a pretty wasted beer keg, sloshing and drunkly singing. She had to laugh. This was the most fun she'd ever had! After she had eaten and the musical number was done Emily wondered why the monster of the house hadn't heard them with their loud singing.

Arthur came up smiling and said "Well that was quite riveting wasn't it?" he straightened his face and said "Well, look at the time, now it's time for bed with you." Emily felt like a five year old "Oh, but couldn't possibly sleep now! It's my first time in an enchanted castle ya know." Arthur and Francis stiffened, "Enchanted? Who told you the castle was enchanted? It was you wasn't it?!" Arthur had turned quickly turned to Francis accusingly, the two fought hard. She giggled "I kinda figured it out myself." the two stopped fighting, "Maybe you could show me around Arthur. I bet you know everything about the castle." she prodded Arthur stammered until pride won "W-well, yes, I do."

* * *

"And over here we have the flying buttresses..." Emily snickered. Buttress. Classic! "And note that the suits of armor are from the late Baroque period, and as I always say: if it's not Baroque, don't fix it. Hehe." Arthur was laughing at all of his crappy jokes. Emily was bored, Arthur was droning on and on, it was pretty lame. She noticed a stairwell, that's odd. Arthur went right by it, didn't even say anything about it. Emily decided she wanted to know more about this place starting with there. Arthur seemed to have realized that he lost her shortly, seeing her head for the stairs sent him into a tizzy. Both of them for that matter, even the footstool pooch, Hanatamago, stopped her "What's up there?" she asked, slightly annoyed "Oh? That? Hahahaha." he chuckled nervously "There's nothing in the West Wing, dusty, dirty, very boring." he added quickly "Ah, so that's the West Wing." she was told earlier not to go there, she was curious now, there was dashes of it in her voice too. "Nice going." Francis said sarcastically. "P-per'aps you'd like to see ze dinning hall, o-or ze library!" That caught Emily's attention "You have a library?" she perked, relief flooded over them "Oui! Oui! Wiz books!"

"Loads of books!"

"Mountains of books!"

"More books than you could read in your life!" the two finished the other, slowly letting her know that there were, in short, a lot of books. She was about to follow when, her curiosity won out, making sure the Frenchcandle and Englishclock were out of sight, she hurriedly climbed the steps.

* * *

There was a long corridor, it was pretty scary, there were stone gargoyles that looked like the monster holding the pillars, they weren't real. That much she was sure, they were there to frighten the curious, but she was feeding off his attempts to scare her. The walls were torn with slash marks running deep into the stone walls, and the mirrors were smashed to pieces. At the end of the Hallway of Horror were two large wooden doors, on them were two beasts making faces as if screaming for mercy, she hesitated touching them, but she did it.

As she entered the room, she was flooded with the sight of smashed tables and the bed was flipped and split in half, there was a picture of something. Inching closer she lifted part of the torn canvas, the eyes, where had she seen those beautiful eyes before? They were the color of gold, with hints of silver in it. Together they were breath taking, but where had she seen them? A bright color of red drew her attention from the canvas, though the owner of those eyes name was on the tip of her tongue. But, she followed the most lit thing in the room, in a glass case was a flower, a lovely red one, with few petals. She wanted to touch it, she didn't know why, but she did. Lifting the glass case, she gently set it down beside her, she reached her hand out. So close… so very close.

* * *

Hy watched in horror as he saw her. What the Hell was she doing here?! Nonononono! She was going to touch a petal! It might fall off, reducing his time drastically! He leaped, right beside her. Swooping up the glass case, snatching her hand, and gingerly placing the case over the Lotas. He turned to her "Do you know what you could have done?!" he yelled "S-sorry, I-I didn't know-" he stopped her, bellowing at the top of his lungs "_GET OUT! GET! OUT!"_ He realized what he just implied, she could leave, she _HAD_ to leave. And with that, her expression one of pure terror, she fled as fast her feet could carry her. Hy weakly lifted an arm after her as she fled, but let it drop. What was the use? No one as beautiful as her would love him. She ran, leaving him to wallow in his self pity.

* * *

Emily jumped three steps at a time, desperate to escape him, he terrified her to pieces. "Please don't go!" Arthur cried as she rushed to get her coat "Deal or no Deal, I'm ain't stayin'!" she called back, Arthur was so upset he didn't tell her to speak in the queen's English, just watched in dismay. "Chun-yun! We gotta get out of here!" she saddled up the dark horse and left.

Along the way though, a growling noises kept Chun-yun terrified of continuing. The horse stood on ice that threated to crack if they didn't move. "C'mon! Move, we're going to die if he catches us! Move!" she cried, she realized that the growling she heard wasn't deep enough to be the beast, these sounded more…canine. Animal, less intimidating though. Then what was it…? She glanced and saw a large pack of wolves licking their lips and baring their teeth. She whimpered and slammed her heel into Chun-yun's side, the horse reared just as the pack lunged. Emily and Chun-yun had smash the ice, now the poor horse had to swim. Some people think nothing of horses and swimming, but, little known fact: horses: are not swimmers. The eyes on the side of there head made it very hard to navigate where it's going. But, the horse was now at the river bank, three wolves had drowned, reducing their numbers, but not by much. Emily grabbed a near by branch and started to swing at the wolves, this would have been fun if it was her and her dad playing the sport they invented called baseball, but this wasn't fun, she was scared for her friggin life! She felt the adrenaline pumping, her body ready to fight or flee, she chose fight. One of the wolves leaped and grabbed the stick in it's powerful jaws, she was so screwed.

* * *

B

Hy had fled the house in search of her, he didn't want her to leave, honest. He just got afraid that she was going to accidentally cause a petal to drop. Hy, has a fairly good nose, always did, but this curse took his natural ability of smelling and increased it tenfold. The servants(except Daniel, who was missing)begged him to stay and woo the other one, the albino. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, it would feel wrong, like he was having an affair or something. Hy smelled the air, wolves. Their sent was strong here, as well as blood, he smelled again, human blood. The American girl? What was her name? Amelia? No, wait, Emily! That's what the father called her, Emily, 'Be alive when I get there.' he thought desperately, he took of in a four legged run. Following the smell of her, the smell of blood mingled with her's, and the stench of wolves were strongest, as well as Emily's. Hy opened his eyes and there she was, being attacked by those pesky wolves. He snarled, Emily seemed to think it was another wolf or something, the wolves did not. The smelled him, he knew it. Hy pounced.

* * *

Sorry, if this up to my usual standards, it 2 AM, so…yea. Just… I don't do something, why not listen to that little arrow conveniently at the bottom of this page and click what it's pointing at?

Ameriko, out. V

V

V


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I still own nothing… which sucks. Thanks to any one who actually gives a crap. Just… I don't even know…

* * *

Hy pounce. His weight gave him the advantage here, he put all his weight into his attack. His claws lashed out striking a weaker wolf, Hy had their full attention now. Good, they weren't focusing on Emily. Soon he was plowed by the entire pack. Kill the leader, without him, the team will retreat. He felt his body being bitten and clawed as he struggled to fight. His body was growing rather stiff, it became noticeably harder to keep his eyes open. He made a strike for the strongest wolf, the leader. With a single fluid motion the leader was sent flying through the air, it's body slamming against a tree with enough force that the tree cracked. Seeing the fate of the Alpha male, the pack fled. Hy stood there for a moment, he turned to Emily, his body was so weak, he felt a groan escape his mouth before he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was Emily reaching out to him…

* * *

Gerlinde was frustrated, where the hell was she? Where did that girl Emily go? Daniel was angry that she hadn't put him down yet. "I demand that you put me down this instant!" he ordered. Gerlinde scoffed "Or else what? You'll unsheathe yourself and stab me?" the was a long silence. "I hate being a sword…" he said finally "Yea, well I hate my life." she snorted "Suck it up and be a man."

"Sword." he corrected "Whatever! You know what I mean!" she yelled "What's your name? I don't care, but you sound so odd." he said. "Kieseseses~ I am the Awesome Gerlinde! Now bask in mein Awesome!" she declared, if she could see Daniel, she knew he would be rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Can we stop by the kitchen? I want to see my sister, Elizabeta." Gerlinde shrugged "Yea, whatever, but only if you admit I'm Awesome!" The sword grunted "Fine, you are so awesome, I'm not even worthy to be in your presence. There, happy?"

"Kieseseses~ Verdammt richtig!" she laughed. "Geez, your just like Gilbert." he moaned. She popped her head into the kitchen and said in the best Hungarian she knew "Uh, hol lehet az Awesome Me találta Elizabeta?" the whole kitchen shuddered. That wasn't a good sign. "Here I am!" said a frying pan, Gerlinde picked her up, "Uh, yea, Daniel wanted me to take him to see you." the frying pan flew out her hands and whacked her over the head, Gerlinde was more resistant to pain, but that didn't stop it from hurting like a bitch.

"Was zur Hölle?!" Gerlinde screamed "Why the hell did you do that?!" Elizabeta the frying pan looked ready to attack again, Gerlinde flung her arms to her face, she already had a scar there, she didn't need another one! "Lánytestvér, wait!" Daniel called out, "Stop! I really did ask her! This isn't a joke!" But his voice was muffled from within the sheathe. He was in it when she first grabbed him, but she hadn't bothered unsheathing him. Gerlinde grabbed his hilt and yanked him out as the Hungarian frying pan swung itself down. There was a loud "CLA~NG!" and Gerlinde only then dared to open one of her eyes to see that she held the sword and the frying pan had clashed with him. She felt relief wash over her, she scampered away with Daniel in her right hand, the sheathe in the other. She ran straight to the room the monster gave her, she latched the door quickly and pressed her back against it and heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

She lift Daniel up so she could see how she looked, she jumped when she saw a pair of moss green eyes in the blade, as well as a partial face. She blinked, the eyes blinked too. She cocked her head and at the same time the eye's partial face cocked too. Did he show her what she would look like if she wasn't albino? Then the face spoke "You look as strange as you sound." she frowned "I do not look strange! I look _AWESOME_!" she insisted, the Hungarian frowned "Whatever…" then his face turned pink "C-could you, um, l-let go of my hilt? Th-that kind of like my,um…" his voice trailed off as his face turned into the same color as her eyes.

That's when she realized what he meant. She blushed madly, but said "W-well, there's n-no where else to hold you! Y-your a sword!" The green eyes flashed "Nem voltam mindig!" She frowned, she didn't know that much Hungarian, for all she knew, he just called her mother a cow's butt. She couldn't tell what he said! Great. And was STILL holding his hilt! She tossed him quickly on her bed, when she sat down she saw what would be a smirk. "I know I'm pretty attractive as a sword, but I just met you." He teased. "Oh shut up!" she snapped, "Arg! Where is that girl? I'm tired of having no one to friggin talk to!" Daniel called out "Hurtful~!" she glared at the sword, she wrapped her hand around the hilt and pulled Daniel and glared. He glared back, they sat there like that for ten minutes before she heard Emily.

"HELP! OH GOD HELP~!" Gerlinde darted out of the room, sheathe strap over her shoulder. She didn't adjust it to fit her, so Daniel kept bouncing around, her hip, her waist, her hip, eep! Her breast! Daniel kept bouncing, "Could you just adjust my strap?! I'm gonna die of nose bleeds before you get there!" he yelled "Shut up!" she panted. She reached where Emily was and saw the beast that owned the castle, laying on the back of the horse. Bleeding and groaning. His eyes flickering between open and closed. "Oh mein Gott…" she whispered. "What? What is it? Let me see Gerlinde!" Daniel called out. "Nien, you don't want to see this."

"I can handle it." he yelled. "J-just stop asking Danny!" she whispered "Who?"

"Danny, it's short for Daniel."

"Then can I call you…uh, Lin?" she cracked a smile and wiped a tear from her eye. She couldn't cry over that monster! She was too awesome to! She hurried to find someone to help. "Ja. You may call the Awesome Me, Lin."

"Hey, Lin?" he asked timidly "Ja? What is it, Danny?"

"I think we're going to be good friends…" she smiled, friend… that was she needed. Friends, someone to talk to, that would make her feel better. "Ja, me too."

* * *

Emily paced back and forth, waiting for Gerlinde to return with Alice. Alice could be filled with hot water, to clean the wounds. Wounds he wouldn't have if she didn't let her curiosity get the better of her. She shook the thought from her head. She couldn't think that now, but she didn't want to lose him, he saved her life and she didn't even bother to ask his name! She was such a jerk! Alice came in with Gerlinde, who was wiping something from her face. We're those tears? She was crying! Her heart sank, did that mean Gerlinde knew he was too far gone to be saved? She felt tears prickle her eyes, threatening to spill over. She couldn't do anything right! Gerlinde sat down and pulled out a sword. "DON'T!" Emily cried out before she even thought about it. "Now do you see why I wouldn't show you Daniel?" Gerlinde asked the sword, "Igen, igen látom…" the sword, Daniel, whispered back. "Thank you for showing me Lin." the sword was alive too. Would he be okay? It was twenty minutes later until he woke up. His eyes fluttered opened and the first thing he whispered was "Emily…" she choked back a sob. He was being nice, after that?! "D-don't cry, stupid." he smiled, Emily picked up a near by cloth and said "Hold still, no, don't do that!" she said as she watched him lick his wounds, Gerlinde got him to stop "Stop now, your going to die of infection." she snapped. Emily whispered "Now, this may sting a bit." she pressed the clothe to a wound. "_THAT HURTS!_" he snapped _"WELL, IT WOULDN'T HURT AS MUCH IF YOU JUST HELD FRIGGIN STILL!_" she screamed "_THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T RAN AWAY!" h_e screamed back "_WELL, IF YOU HADN'T SCARED ME I WOULDN'T HAVE RUN AWAY!"_ she countered, he thought and then yelled "_WELL, __YOU__ SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN THE WEST WING!_" he looked smug until "_MAYBE YOU SHOULD CONTROL YOU STUPID DUDE PRIDE AND HOLD YOUR TEMPER!_" she sat and turned back to the wound. He was silent as she pressed the clothe to the wound, he flinched, but he didn't say anything. "I forgot to ask you. What your name?" he looked stunned "Hy."

She smiled slightly "Hy. I like that name. Hy. Oh! I forgot!" Hy arched his eyebrow, she forgot his name that fast? It sounded like "he" for god's sake! "Thank you. For saving me…" Hy blinked. He smiled a little. "Your welcome."

* * *

PruHun anyone? X3 I had to do it! I had to add the PruHun! It had to have my Fave shippings! Well, review please! Do it for Emily!

Chibi Emily: Pweease?

Ameriko, out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

WARNING! PruHun and KoreaXRomano! Read at your own risk!

I still own nothing…fail much? I know…

* * *

From there Emily promised she wouldn't run away again. Not before Gerlinde scolded her mercilessly though.

* * *

The winter rolled in at the near by village, Kiku was rather lonely there now, Emily-chan wasn't showing up anymore. "Could I have said someding dat upset her?" He asked himself, "No, Emily-chan is better den dat." He was passing the pub barely glancing in, just Ivan moping around about Emily-chan refusing him. '_Serves him right._' he thought '_Emily deserves some one who will care for her and treats her kindly.'_ but, something caught his attention, was that Alfred-san? He peered in, it was! It happened all too quickly Alfred-san was tossed into the snow face first. "Alfred-san! Are you alright?" Kiku asked worriedly, why would they do that? Alfred-san was the strongest man in town! But, then again, Alfred-san didn't show much resistance. Alfred groaned "That bastard! Don't worry about me Kiku. I can handle myself." Kiku couldn't help but feel worried about him though.

* * *

Alfred stormed back into his house. How dare that Commie have him thrown into the snow! He was desperate to save his daughter! "I don't care how long it takes, I'll save her even if I have to go back alone!" he said packing, his sweet Emmy needed his help! Who knew what was happening to her right now. She could be as sick as he was, dying slowly in that cold room, waiting for death to take her from that Hell! He had to go. He just had to.

* * *

On the contrary of her father's belief, Emily was having the time of her life! The entire castle was bustling, Emily insisted that they gave the place a pick-me-up, as she placed it "Cleaning this dump up before we all die of dust, and I do _NOT_ want that on my obituary! A HAHAHA~!" They gave Hy _NO_ privacy by leaving his room alone. In fact, they completely emptied out his room and replaced the bed, tables and everything else. They had to save Hy's cat that Emily named Hero from Hanatamago. The cat was also affected by the curse so it was a little throw pillow. Gerlinde was trying to wash a statue on the fountain when it shouted "_WHAT THE *Bleep* ARE YOU DOING, YOU POTATO *Bleep*?!"_ causing her to tumble off the statue into the water below. Leaving Daniel, who was unsheathed and resting on the edge to laugh his hilt off.

* * *

There was a lovely dinner and the three went outside. When Hy passed, he brushed against her trying to slip by her, causing her heart to gallop fast. "Oop! Sorry…" he apologized. "N-no problem…" she whispered. "Hey! Are we going or are you two lovebirds just going to stand there!" Gerlinde called, "Lin…" Daniel sighed. Blushing the two escaped the house, there was a lot going on, first they fed birds until Gerlinde got bored and started a snowball fight. In the end, they all just sat by the fire and read stories.

Gerlinde sighed dreamily at the end. "That story is romantic, isn't it?" Daniel grunted. Was it natural for him to feel this way about her? He shook the thought away. Or, at least he shook it away the best he could without a real face, just a reflection in a sword. He hated how he couldn't tell her, he felt so weak now. When she talked to him he felt his heart flutter like butterflies, whenever he tried to tell her, he couldn't find the strength to say it. It was just one simple word "Szeretlek" just a simple word really, but with great meaning 'I love you' was what it meant in English. Why couldn't he admit it?! '_Just stop thinking about it, it might not even be love…_' he knew that was wrong, it was.

Emily was rather excited when Hy offered they have dinner alone and then… maybe dance? She pretended to think it over, then agreed. She was in her room changing "No... that one's not your color. Try this one." Madeline insisted, she was also known as 'Maddie' by Emily. "Earth to Em. Try it on." she did and looked in the mirror. Matthew appeared in it "Y-you l-lo-ook be-bea-beautiful." he stuttered shyly blushing. It was good fun teasing him, though it was kinda mean "Oh really~? How beautiful do I look Mattie?" she teased "A-a-absolutely g-g-g-" he fainted. Emily snickered, that was so mean! But it was worth it. Totally. She wore a deep Cerulean blue dress, that complemented her eyes nicely. She wished her hair was longer, like Gerlinde's, she was suddenly very nervous, what if she didn't look good? She shook the idea away. That was ridiculous, Maddie wouldn't dress her badly, she just had to trust her and Mattie.

* * *

"Now, you must tell 'er before ze last petal falls from ze Lotas. Tonight." Hy nodded as more water was dumped onto him by two servants. The italian watering can named Lorita and the Korean butler, Im Yong Soo. "You gotta tell her today *sshole!" Hy arched an eyebrow at her cursing "Yea! If you don't know how, ask me! After all, Romance originated in Korea, Da Ze~!" after that, he had to stop Francis from burning Yong Soo. "Alright then, tell me." Yong Soo looked smitten and cleared his throat and turned to Lorita "Lorita! I love you, da ze~!" after that, he had to save him from a blushing Italian. "Just get started on my f-er, _HAIR_." he corrected. Yong Soo started snipping quickly as Francis ran him through how the night would go. "First, zere will be dinner, supplied by Yao, zen zere will be dancing, romantic lighting, supplied by moi, of course, and zen, you take 'er out to ze terrence and confess your love." Hy swallowed "Yes, I confess my- no I can't." Francis cried "But, you love 'er don't you?" Hy sighed "More than anything." Francis then said "Zen you must tell her! You must be brave, daring."

"Bold, Daring. Yes I can- no." The Korean pulled back, inspecting his work. "Voila! You look so…so…"

"Korean" he finished his hair was pulled in to a short Korean braid. "Not…_QUITE_ ze word I was looking for. Ah…little more from the braid, per'aps?" the Korean frowned and then got angry and snipped the whole braid off. "_ZERE_!" exclaimed Francis. Arthur appeared in the door way. "You lady…awaits." he giggled.

* * *

Ah L'amour. Gotta love this movie. It was my favorite movie growing up, so I know ever line by heart. Yep~! I never have to watch the movie to know what to do next! Thank you every one for reading my awful stories, I'm truly grateful! Leave a review before you leave, would ya?

Ameriko, out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

If I owned Hetalia, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, now would it?

* * *

Gerlinde was rather bored. She didn't have anything to do, Hy and Emily were apparently all lovey-dovey now. So they were out of her mind of people to talk to right now, all she had was Daniel, but being a guy, he couldn't really compare to the kind of talks two girls could. Or the kind of talks a girl and a gay guy could have, but she was pretty sure he wasn't gay.

She didn't know why, but the thought of Danny being gay kinda depressed her. That was a lie. She knew why, she just couldn't tell him that she loved him. She was afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way, that he only considered them friends. The thought made her heart sink. That would suck, so she would let him know subtlety.

She started roaming through the long corridors with Daniel in his sheathe at her waist. She couldn't help but wonder to herself _'This place is __HUGE__, so why has no one found it yet? Better question, how did no one notice that Emily was missing? Where are the search parties? The angry villagers?'_ she peered into the ballroom. The two were swaying in a waltz, beautiful. That's what she wished she could do with Danny, to be so close, she sighed. _'I don't want to even __KNOW__ how mein sick brain works'_ she was in love with a _SWORD_ for Gott's sake! But yet, he didn't seem like a sword, he seemed like a guy. One she was in love with. "Kiesesese~! Look Danny! Their in love~!" she unsheathed Daniel and showed him the scene, she was teasing, but it seemed Daniel was thrilled "This is great! Now I can-" he stopped."You can… what?" she pressed, the sword blushed "Nothing, never mind." she didn't ask again.

* * *

Hy stepped out of the West Wing, and viewed the woman at the other end. She took his breath away, just when he thought she couldn't possibly look any better, she wore that dress. The dress went all the way to the floor and fitted to her body perfectly, Hy closed his mouth so he wouldn't look like a fish, standing there gaping. The two of them made their way to the dinning room, and enjoyed the best dinner Yao could whip up.

After that Hy lead her to the ballroom and took her hand. She seemed puzzled, like she didn't know what to do, so he took her hand and placed on his shoulder and he placed a hand on her waist. He slowly walked her through the steps, lightly taking in note on how wonderful she smelled. She smelled of strawberries, and lavenders. Normally, he hated those smells together, but on her they smelled delicious. Soon, Emily learned the steps and they danced silently, listening to Alice sing her melody while Roderick the piano play the cords. This was peaceful, just a dream come true.

* * *

Daniel was unsheathed and saw his master dancing with the American girl, Emily, he recalled. No wonder the master wanted her, she was beautiful, but yet, she couldn't compare to the beauty he saw in Gerlinde. He wished he could hold her and whisper his love in her ear. But to do that, the Master had to whisper _HIS_ love into _HER_ ear. Lin snickered, though when he looked up he saw her blushing, so he lightly teased her the way friends did "Care to dance, Ms. Beilschmidt?" she turned a deep crimson, "J-ja. I would." she said it with a smirk. The two danced, though it was clumsy and very much a one sided waltz, she held him close, and hummed along the melody, swaying to the tune. He felt…at peace, like nothing could go wrong. "Szeretlek, Gerlinde." she looked puzzled, oh Isten. He said it. He really said it! But…she didn't understand him. He felt a strange comfort when she shrugged and kept dancing. Soon she whispered "Ich liebe ditch, miene Liebe." his heart fluttered, he didn't know why, he didn't know any German, so he hadn't a clue as to what she said to him. But he was comforted by it, none the less. Daniel closed his eyes and let Lin sway them both to the music. He said it. He finally said it.

* * *

Emily was led onto the balcony, Hy still holding her hand, he was smiling warmly, and the world seemed perfect. Though, she felt a pang of sorrow in her crest. How long would this happiness last? How long before he stops caring about her and throws her away? She shook the thought away. She refused to think about it right now. "Emily, are you happy, here, with me?" she looked and saw a hopeful expression on his face. "Of course…" she looked away, this place was so beautiful, nothing like the poor home she and her daddy shared. She felt saddened by the thought of her father alone without her there anymore. She was homesick. "Is…something wrong?" he asked "No, nothing. It's just, I wish I could see my daddy again. Just for a little while." she added, she didn't want him to think that she wanted to leave forever. "Come with me." he said after a long silence. She followed him into his room. Hy led her to the faithful table, standing tall with the single lotas. He reached into a drawer and pulled from it a ornate mirror, lovely, covered in lotas' weaving in and out of one another. "Just tell it what you want to see." she took the from Hy. "I-I'd like to see my Daddy please." the image she saw was her father treading through knee deep snow calling out for her. "Emily! Emily!" before collapsing into the snow. Emily gasped and Hy jumped. "Oh no! He's dying, and he's alone, please, I gotta help him!" she begged, Hy looked crestfallen and grimaced "Th-then, you must go to him..." he said at last. "What?" she breathed "You must help him." his golden eyes shined with hurt as she tried to return the mirror, but he pushed it back. "Take it, so you can be reminded of me…" he murmured, but he pressed something else to her too. A book, for the library he had given her, she opened the first page and saw a face. A delicate face with Japanese features, it reminded her of Kiku. "Herro. Boku Honda Sakura." same clan name too. "Take her, she is exceedingly intelligent, she'll help you find your father. "Thank you." she placed her hand lightly on his face and slowly pulled away as she left. She'd always remember him in her heart.

* * *

Boo-hoo! This story'll have to end soon! ;n; so sad. I'd like to thank every one for their support, and I hope to make more Nyotalia fics in the future. Probably more AmeriViet's, but who doesn't love a good AmeriViet story now-and-then, right? Yes! Confessions in the form of PruHun! Gotta have meh PruHun! X3 Now, review!

Ameriko, out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**I WILL NEVER OWN HETALIA! LIKE, EVER!**_

* * *

Alfred didn't remember much, he didn't even recall being pulled out of the snow. All he thought of was how sad his daughter was right now. Alfred felt his eyes flutter twitch from aggravation, the light around him was awful bright. Light? Oh no. That wasn't a good sign. "Daddy, Daddy! Wake up!" he opened his eyes slightly, "Emily?" he breathed. He saw her sitting above him, the background looked so familiar, though where did he see it? It dawned on him. His house. He was in his house. He shoved his stupidity aside, and sat up. "What happened? Was it all a dream?" he asked her. She laughed "No. It wasn't a dream, it all really happened. Me offering myself in your place, you being set free, and of course, me leaving." she had an troubled expression painted on her face. She smiled a little, as if recalling the greatest memory of her life. "But how did you escape?" he questioned, she looked almost ready for tears "I didn't escape Daddy, he let me go." Alfred's eyebrows furrowed, that monster set his beautiful daughter free? What was, he blind? What? Could that thing not see his daughter was gorgeous?

"Some how, I have a feeling you weren't set free. That thing is a monster! A beast!" Alfred protested, Emily smiled "Oh, but Hy's CHANGED daddy! Now he sweet and kind." Hy? The thing had a name? Better yet, his daughter bothered to remember it? That could only mean…crud. Alfred's thoughts were short lived when Emily's bag gave a sharp jiggle. Soon a small little teacup flew out onto the bed. It looked at them with sea blue eyes, Emily giggled and took the small cup in her hand and joked "We seem to have a stowaway."

Alfred grinned "Hey the little guy! I remember you!" The teacup gave him a quick glance and refocused on Emily "Why did you leave? Don't you like us?" she smiled "Of course I do Peter, but my daddy was sick. I had to help-" there was a swift bang at the door. Emily stowed Peter under her father's pillow and hid Sakura there as well. Picking her self off the bed, she ran down the stairs to answer it. In the doorway was a man with a somber expression. His dark brown hair went well with his amber eyes, his eyebrows were rather thick, like Arthur's, thought this man seemed Chinese. "Hello." his English was perfect "I have come to collect your father. I promise to take good care of him." Emily's brows furrowed "Take good…?" she glanced behind him, half the town was there, she spotted Kiku's worried face among them. There was a carriage "Wang Leon's Asylum." She put two and two together. "My father isn't crazy!" she exclaimed, a voice rang out "Yea, and he wasn't raving like a lunatic about a beast!" Alfred appeared at the door way. "Emily?" he asked, adjusting his glasses. "Tell us Alfred, how big WAS the beast?" Her father's face showed that he didn't see the carriage "Je had to be at least eight- no- NINE feet tall!" Natalia came out and started talking to the crowd "Well, it doesn't get crazier than THAT!" The Belarusian made the screwball signal "Look who's talking Ms. I-want-to-marry-my-big-brother-so-I-stalk-him-when-he-says-'no'!" Emily shouted "Take the idiot!" Natalia called Ivan gave her a fake sympathetic look "Poor Emily, I could fix this predicament." Emily turned to him, hope glistened in her eyes "Would you, Ivan?" He smiled "If…" Emily's heart dropped through her stomach "If?" she asked "If you agree to be my wife." She pulled back "What?!" she asked, repulsed. She hated him, she couldn't love him. She loved someone else. Wait, who DID she love? Hy. The answer was shot into her brain. "It's only one word, da? One little word and your father is fine." Ivan coaxed, he stroked her hair, she gave him the hardest shove she could manage, which seemed to be quite powerful. "I'll never marry you, you Commie Bastard!" she shrieked and ran to the house. She quickly pulled the mirror from her bag, she threw herself out the door and screamed "My Daddy isn't crazy and I can prove it!" the crowd gawked at her as she twisted the mirror to herself and said "Show my Hy!" and showed the crowd an image of a depressed Hy, a loud anguished roar. A woman called out "Is he dangerous?" Emily shook her head "Oh no! No, I know he looks mean, but he's really kind and gentle. He's like my best friend." she turned the mirror and held it close to her body. Ivan's eyes were like violet fires.

"If I knew better, I'd think you had feelings for monster,da?" Ivan said, his voice was so cold, frost practically clung to the words. "Hy's no monster! You are!" Emily shouted, she searched the crowd 'Please help me. Don't let that man take my father.' she begged silently. Kiku tried to step up, but was pushed down by a villager. "Do not listen to her! She is crazy like father, da? I say we kill the monster!" Alfred and Emily were shoved into the basement, both exists were barricaded. "This is all my fault!" Alfred patted her back as gently as possible "Hey, hey, it's not your fault, if you didn't do anything I would be in an asylum right about now." she choked back a sob "And I STILL forgot about Gerlinde!" she wailed. Alfred pulled back "Wait, who?"

* * *

Kiku was rather…disturbed, at Emily-chan's choice in men. Beasts. Whatever. But, if it made Emily-chan happy than he would gladly help her save him. He just needed to figure out how. He attempted to remove the barricades, but his fingers got cut. So, that didn't work. He had tried everything, he was about ready to give up when he remembered what Alfred-san always said 'Life is either step up and take the challenge, or step down. And steppin' down ain't an option.' that motivated him to keep going. He started looking for something to take down the barricades, he leaped the steps and pushed open the door to the house. He started to look frantically all over the house, soon he found himself looking under beds, then the pillow.

* * *

Gerlinde was steaming mad. She left! Again! Didn't this girl ever remember her when she does stuff like this? Gerlinde let out a snarl. "This blows! The girl ditched me ünd now I'm stuck here!" Daniel took the liberty to call out, "Your not the only one who's disappointed!" she was about to response when Madeline the dresser came charging down the steps with Gerlinde's Spanish hairbrush, Antonia and the French feather duster François. "What's up?" Antonia turned "¿Que Tal? ¿QUE TAL? At a time like this you ask '¿Que Tal?'!?" she shrieked. Normally Antonia was really calm and fun to be with, other than François who was a perverted woman…feather duster…whatever. "What's wrong with you?" she asked François looked at her and said "Don't mind her mon ami, we're just being invaded by the local village." she said reassuringly "WHAT?!" Gerlinde and Daniel screamed in unison, Gerlinde darted to a window and looked outside. Gerlinde showed Daniel, who had a horrified expression. He glanced back at her "What's with that face?" he demanded "Nothing, just wondering why there are suddenly more men in the village than last month…" she frowned further. Than shook her head, "Come on, we should go help the other stop the invasion." his reflection nodded "Igen." the two(and the rest of the castle) pushed themselves(or at least Gerlinde did since Daniel was a sword) against the doors in attempt to stop their battering ram. Then a stroke of genius came to Francis "I know!" the whole castle hid as… themselves. It was genius, the castle was full of enchanted items, so the residents just had to stand there, Gerlinde, on the other hand, had to hide inside of Maddie. She waited for their signal. "This is gonna be a good fight,eh, Danny?" it was the last thing said before "NOW!"

* * *

Epic battle coming up~! Thank you MotherOfHeart, Wang Lei, Anake14(my best friend~!), Azumiblossom and USA Stine chan.

Well, review!

Ameriko, out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**No poseo Hetalia**.

* * *

The battle was furious, she hit a near by villager with Daniel's hilt "_HEY_! Can we keep this fight on a non-sexual level?" He called, she yelled "Your a sword! I'll use your hilt to hit people if I want to!" The Hungarian pouted, but didn't speak again. They fought hard and long but the men kept coming, she searched around, looking at the villager's faces, seeing if she recognized any, she saw a small few, Toris the baker, Berwald the pet shoppe owner. Those were some of the few, the others she decided not to look at, but she knew somewhere, undoubtedly, her little brother was there, Ludwig. There. "Ludwig! You get out of that angry mob this instance!" She screamed, waving Danny around until she stopped at the sound of attempted vomiting "What are you doing?" Danny continued with the retching noise, then stopped "Do know how hard it is to throw up when you have no stomach or throat?" her little brother whipped around "_Swchister?! Was zer Hölle!?_" He yelled as he charged, the two parried and blocked, thrusting and slashing trying to disarm the other one, "What are doing here Luddy?" She panted, her breathing was heavy, she trained Ludwig how to use a sword. The two were evenly matched. Just then Ludwig disarmed her, Daniel flew out of her hand. "Why are you here, Gerlinde?" He asked coldly, she sneered "I live here now…" she wanted to insult him, but he was her brother how could she? She thought back to her first day _"Du dumme Kerl!"_ She called, he jerked back and arched an eyebrow, "Was?" That gave her an opportunity to make a mad dash for Danny, turns out, Danny's been learning from his sister the moving frying pan. Soon as she reached, he jumped into her grip, she was tired, it wasn't long before Daniel flew again, but this time Danny stopped half way through his arch before he straightened himself and started to fight Ludwig himself. "_Was zer?!_" Ludwig cried as he fought a sword with a sword. Gerlinde was impressed, he managed to learn to levitate so fast.

Ludwig was disarmed so fast, Gerlinde barely had time to blink before she grabbed Daniel and pointed her best friend at her brother. "Checkmate." Luddy surrendered without another word. Oh, dammit where was Emily? She wished she could see this.

* * *

Kiku jumped when something under the pillow "Eep!" It was light and feminine, pulling out, he yelped and dropped a book, opened to the cover page. But instead of the title, there was a woman's face drawn on it. He picked it up. It looked as if an artist wanted to capture the Japanese woman's beauty, which they did, he almost swore it blinked at him.(realization in 3…2…1)Wait. Did-did it just blink? "Holy Kami-sama!" He yelped, "Eek!" It cried as it tumbled from his hands, soon a small teacup followed "Ms. Sakura!" The Japanese man tried to still his heart before it exploded "Y-your real! You really real!" He whispered. The teacup stared at him "You look like Ms. Sakura! Are you related?" Kiku didn't think so, right now he was a little more worried about Emily-chan and Alfred-san than a long lost family member. "That's not important! We need to help Hy-sama!" The book woman called, it suddenly came to Kiku. "Alfred-san's invention! What is called…? The chainsaw! Hai, hai, I can use that to break down the barricade!" Sakura's eyes widened "And maybe kill us! Perhaps, we should give up..."

"No. 'Step up and take the challenge or step down, and stepping down is not an option.'" He recited, he dashed out to the chainsaw, he quickly inspected it and decided 'we try it now, and Alfred-san has to rebuild his cellar door, or we don't try it and Alfred-san _AND_ Emily-chan both hate me for not even trying. Better the first…' he turned to start the machine, but the small teacup already pushed down the lever and hopped out of the way. The machine went zooming down the hill. It was turning! Running after it, Kiku managed to hop on it and turn the machine in the correct direction... with him still on. Oh dear Kami-sama.

* * *

Emily was crying her eyes out. A sound suddenly came to her ears, peeking out the window she stopped a terrified Kiku riding her father's invention. What was he saying? "_Oh my Kami-sama! Oh my Kami-sama! OhmyKami-samaohmyKami-samaohmyKami-sama!" _She almost laughed but decided getting her and her dad out of the way first would be better. "Hey, is that Kiku?" Her father started "_…!"_ The two leapt out of the way as the machine crashed through the barricade, destroying itself in the process, the two rushed over to the Japanese man "Kiku, dude! Are you alright!?" Alfred asked, Kiku coughed, then a wild smile came onto his face "That was _AMAZING! AGAIN! AGAIN!"_ Emily grabbed Chun-Yun "Daddy! Check Kiku for brain damage, I've gotta go stop Ivan!" Her father gave her a salute, he'd once been a military dog, saluting was the first thing that probably came to his mind for agreement. "Go get 'em baby." She kissed his cheek she was about to kiss Kiku's too, but he was temporally insane, singing weird songs in Japanese, so she patted his cheek instead. Mounting the horse she charged off to fix the problem she caused…

* * *

**Yea I know short chappy. Sorry. I've been busy with school, PM's and writing my first family fic, by the way, if interested, check out "America's states, Personified!" Yeah, shameless ad**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**If I owned Hetalia, all of the fafiction I write, wouldn't be considered fanfiction ever again, now would it?**

* * *

Emily rode the horse as fast as she could without sending it into cardiac arrest while Sakura gave pointless directions to the castle "Take a right at that tree and-"

"I know how to get there!" She snapped, the rain started to pour and Emily was pleased to have an excuse to shove Sakura into her bag. She prayed she wasn't too late to save him. When she reached the castle she noticed that the front gate and door were busted in. The culprits hogtied and thrown into a pile, Gerlinde was handling the final one "Sorry Luddy. Girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." Her eyes glittered in the torch light, Emily always figured that she had red eyes, Gerlinde seemed to have pink on the upper half and a light blue on the lower, it was rather pretty. "Don't just stand there! Go Emmy! GO!" Emily dropped her bag in Gerlinde's arms and sprinted up the steps as if the devil was at her heels. When she reached the top she saw Gerlinde in the rain trying to get Hy to fight "Emily is here! C'mon, fight! Fight for her _du dumme Kerl!"_

* * *

Hy was weak, broken, battered, she didn't care about him. She didn't feel the same and he was a fool to think she would. Hy snorted before another blow was aimed at his downed body "You really think she'd love you when she had me, da? Fool. She could never love you, a monster, an abomination." The Russian's words stung, did Emily really string him along because she felt sorry for him? He swore he could hear her voice "No! No, please Ivan, don't!" Hy's attention was grabbed by her voice, she was here, that was her voice! "Emily?" He breathed, he sensed the Russian aim another blow, Hy felt himself find a surprising strength flood over his battered body, he reached over and yanked out the arrow in his back. Tossing it aside Hy rolled away from Ivan's boot that mad contact with the Rolf's tiles. Hy rushed amongst the gargoyles, his terrifying figure allowed his to remain hidden, Ivan tromping by, the Russian smashed the gargoyle next him's head. "Hide as you please, I will still kill you, da?" He waited until the Russian wouldn't notice him stalking behind him, Ivan sensed his presence and whirled around, too late, Hy grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to the edge of the roof. That, on it's own, was quite the accomplishment seeing how the man weighed a great deal, managing to not drop the oaf was an even greater achievement. How simple it would be to release him and put an end to this pest. Hy saw the terror in his eyes "Please, l-let me go. I-I'll do anything! Anything!" He begged. Hy's expression softened and dropped the man back onto the roof "Get out." He snarled, Ivan nodded and whimpered weakly, Hy focused his attention on Emily, leaned against the railing of the balcony. He began to climb, blissfully unaware of the pain he felt as his arrow wound opened as he moved. He reached the balcony, ready to climb over the railing to see her, he gently stroked her cheek, lightly caressing it with his fingertips. "Emily…" he murmured, suddenly his side screamed in an intense pain. He let out a roar of agony, toppling the Russian off of the side of the castle. Hy vaguely realized that Ivan had lost his balance when Hy had roared, ending the man's life, Hy felt Emily(She was a really strong girl) haul him onto the balcony and lay him on the smooth, cold, hard stone.

* * *

"You…you came back…" he muttered hazily, almost in a trance. His hand-like paw brushed lightly across her cheek, she cupped his "Of course I came back, silly. N-now, we have to fix ya up, alright?" Her throat tightened when he breathed "No…maybe…maybe it's…better, this way…" Hy's eyes rolled back and his body grew limp "No! No, please!" She sobbed "Please. Don't go. I love you…" her hands clenched on the green material of his shirt as she sobbed her love into him. She didn't notice the servants looking at the Lotas with dismay as the last petal…fell. She jumped, what was that light? Another light came down, a bright pink. Green, blue, yellow, orange. Colors started to cascade from the clouds at an alarming rate. What was happening? She felt Hy's body start to rise, she pushed herself off of him, Hy started to levitate until he was at least five feet in the air. Bright light began to pool around him, it started with his paws, she swore it looked more like a hand before it became to bright to see them anymore. It wasn't just his hands, it was going on all over Hy's body, soon the figure was placed gently onto the stone, the rain was gone, but it seemed the world was holding it's breath in anticipation of what's to come next. The figure moved, ever so slightly, then again, more like a roll. Eventually the body pushed itself off of the stone tiles. From where she stood, she could make out messy black hair and creamy skin like Kiku's. The figure stood on shaky legs, swaying slightly before standing at full height. They turned around and stepped quickly into a better lighting "Emily?" She took a half step back "It's me, Hy!" She studied him further, her vision rested on his eyes. A warm golden grey with speckles of silver. She laughed for joy "It is you!" Hy grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, she kissed back. Oh how she loved him! Alice came out onto the balcony and was suddenly warped into a woman with pigtails, glasses and an apron. "Mrs. Kirkland! Alice!" Every one was changing, and everything as well. The castle's somber and horrifying appearance was altered into a gleaming white palace, the gargoyles became angels, the servants became humans. It was a dream come true!

* * *

Daniel felt himself spin with colors flooding his senses, before he knew it, he lay on top of the beautiful albino girl who normally carried him at her waist. "Danny?!" She yelped, he beamed "Lin!" She blinked and turned a crimson red "G-get off me! This is awkward! Not a-a-awesome!" Daniel smirked and leaned down "I think it's just fine…" he whispered as he kissed her, after braking away he whispered "I love you." Her face light up like a match "I love you too Daniel!" As she grabbed him and kissed him again.

* * *

There was much rejoicing throughout the land, a wedding was held the very next day, Emily was adorn in her cerulean dress, Maddie and Mattie had picked it out. When her father saw Matthew, he had grabbed him and started to go on and on about his brother. As it turned out, Maddie was her cousin and Mattie was her uncle. And as it turned out, Kiku and Sakura were related to one another. Brother and sister, to be exact. The wedding was for four people: Hy and Emily, and Gerlinde and Daniel. Everyone in the village attended, even Ludwig, Gerlinde's little brother. Elisabeta started to weep at the wedding of her brother as Gilbert(That awesome drunk beer keg from earlier, remember?)comforted her. The four all danced with their new spouse, though Gerlinde heard Peter talking to his mother and father(Alice and Arthur) "Are they going to live happily ever after?" As Daniel and Gerlinde passed, Daniel called to him "We sure will." He seemed satisfied before asking his parents "Will I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" The two laughed. Arthur was in a good mood and attempted to talk to Francis, but with no avail since the two started to argue almost immediately.

Alice looked over the scene and sighed contently. How wonderfully this turned out.

* * *

**Last chapter will be yet another epilogue, I have a thing for them. And yes, I did just make Maddie and Emmy cousins, because this is my story and everything I say, goes. Anyways, review!**

**Ameriko, out**.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**This is the final time for this story. Now this takes place five years in the future. Just so you know. Check the last page for the disclaimer…**

* * *

Lin sighed contently as she gazed upon the village far below. Down there she used to be garbage that was hated by all, here she's loved by everyone in the castle. She felt her stomach give a kick "Oof. Easy there _Wunderkind_." She joked to her pregnant self. Daniel kissed her cheek "What are you thinking about?" He smiled, she smirked "_Kiesesese_~! I was just thinking how it's been-what?-five years? Ünd yet, this castle wasn't discovered before Emily's Vater. Why?" She asked, Danny smiled "Because the enchantress made it so certain people-people with potential in our lives-could see it. You, Emily and Alfred all had the potential to set us free, soon Alfred led to a chain reaction. There. Better?" She smiled and kissed him lightly "_Ja_. One more question." He smiled "Ask away."

"What do you want to name the baby?" Danny mauled it over "Heinrich." He said at last, she arched an eyebrow "A German name? Not a Hungarian?" He shook his head "_Nem_. I think Heinrich will suit him better. If it's a girl was could always call her…Helga." She sighed "_Ict Liebe dich._" He pecked her forehead "I love you too."

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Emily was wondering something similar, she tapped Hy's shoulder, jerking him out of his work "Yes?" He asked, she took a deep breath "First of all, Hy, I'm going to have a baby."

"That's wonder-"

"Second of all, what should we call it?" Hy stopped and pondered about it "What about…Albert? That is if it's a boy. If it's a girl then…"

"I like… Ly." She said firmly, Hy jumped, Ly sounded so close to "Hy", could that be why she chose it? He smiled "That's fine by me." He kissed the tip of her nose "I love you Hy.…" she murmured, Hy whispered back "I love you too Emily…"

And they lived happily every after…

* * *

**Last chapter and it's so~ sappy~! •w•; sorry.**

**Ameriko, out.**


End file.
